The invention relates to a recording device comprising a recording element and a recording carrier which can be moved relative to one another for the purpose of recording measurement signals on the recording carrier, and whereby the recording element is designed for recording several signals on the recording carrier.
In recorders of this type, the desire exists for obtaining a maximum-possible effectiveness in the signal recording with as low as possible an overall outlay for electronic circuitry and mechanical component parts. In particular, with an optimally compact type of construction, as great as possible a number of recording possibilities for a correspondingly high number of signals is to be made available. In addition, simultaneously a randomly rapid variation possibility of the number of individual signals to be recorded in individual channels is to be provided.